


Good Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dom/sub, Lesbian Heather Chandler, My First Smut, Non binary Heather McNamara, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heather Chandler decides to tease her domme.Heather McNamara decides to teach her a lesson.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaguitarfret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaguitarfret/gifts).

> This is just 3000 words of smut.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Mac asked from the doorway of Heather’s bedroom.

Heather smiled; whilst her datefriend had been in the bathroom, she’d made herself comfortable on her bed.

‘Nothing yet.’ Mac’s eyes trailed down to Heather’s bare stomach. The girl was propped up against a pile of cushions, wearing only her bra and panties. ‘Why, should I be doing something?’ With that, she slipped a hand down her underwear, knowing full well that she didn’t have Mac’s permission to do so.

‘No, you fucking shouldn’t,’ Mac growled. They slammed the door shut, glad that Heather’s parents weren’t home to hear them do it. ‘Get your hand out.’

‘Why, is someone flustered?’ Heather batted her eyelashes and kept her hand where it was.

‘No, but _someone’_s being a brat.’ Mac walked to the foot of the bed and looked down at Heather. They held back a gasp as her back arched, her hand moving further down in her underwear.

‘Oh, whoops.’ Heather closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, cut short by Mac snatching her hand away. She snapped her eyes open as Mac pinned her arm against the bed. ‘What the hell, Mac?’

The blonde raised their eyebrows and pinned Heather’s other hand down too. ‘What did you just call me?’

Heather gulped as Mac’s face hovered over hers. ‘I -'

‘You? You what?’

Heather swallowed, fighting to keep her eyes open as Mac glared at her. ‘I -’ She sat up, trying to push her lips against Mac’s, only to be pushed back against the cushions. ‘Heather!’

‘You don’t get to kiss me until you apologise.’

‘Apologise for what?’ Heather asked, scowling. Mac’s soft, beautiful lips were less than an inch away from hers, and not being able to touch them felt like torture.

‘For addressing me the wrong way.’

Heather hesitated. As much as she wanted to kiss Mac, she wasn’t willing to submit without first testing how dominant they felt. ‘Oh.’

‘I’m waiting.’

‘Hi waiting, I thought you were Heather McNamara.’ Heather smirked as Mac’s eyes flashed. ‘I also thought you were being a bitch.’

Mac pressed down harder on Heather’s arms. ‘I see you’re being difficult today. Maybe I should fix that.’

‘Oh, I’d love to see you try.’

Mac scoffed, before letting go of Heather’s arms. ‘I’m not trying anything until you have your collar on.’ They pulled open the top drawer of Heather’s nightstand. ‘You should know how it works by now, _kitte_n.’ They held back a chuckle at the whimper that escaped Heather’s lips, before pulling out the girl’s collar.

It was made of black ribbon, with a crimson bow and an engraved heart tag in the middle of it. Mac brushed their thumb over the tag and smiled slightly.

‘What makes you think I’ll wear that?’ asked Heather, more breathlessly than she’d have liked. She crossed her arms over her chest as Mac turned back to her.

‘What makes you think you’re allowed to move your arms?’ Mac’s voice was sharp, and Heather instantly returned to her previous position. ‘Good girl.’

‘Mmm I am,’ Heather whimpered, her eyes widening as Mac moved the collar from one hand to the other.

Mac laughed. ‘That right there is what makes me think you’ll wear it,’ they said, sitting on the edge of the bed. ‘That little whimpering noise you make when you know that I’m going to dominate you. You love wearing this collar and being reminded that you belong to me.’

Heather cleared her throat. She tried to think of anything other than having Mac fasten the collar around her neck, pressing her lips against her collarbone and- ‘You’re awfully cocky today, aren’t you?’

‘I can be. If you want.’ Mac’s eyes flickered back to the bed stand. ‘I can wear a strap on and fuck you with it if you’re that desperate for a cock.’ They looked back at Heather, grinning at her wide eyes and slightly open mouth. ‘But only if you wear your fucking collar, brat.’

‘I’ll wear it,’ said Heather, nodding frantically. ‘Just, please.’

‘Please _what_?’

‘Please fuck me.’

Mac licked their lips, triumphant that they’d already got Heather pleading for them. ‘Maybe I will. But first, sit up and let me see how pretty you look in your collar.’

Heather sat up as quickly as she could and gathered her hair up in her hand. She shivered slightly as Mac’s cold fingers brushed against her neck.

‘You know,’ she began. ‘I was thinking before about how much I love you kissing me in this position.’ She gasped as the collar clicked into place, but she kept her hair up.

‘Oh?’ Mac whispered, their lips mere centimetres from Heather’s skin. ‘You were?’

‘Yes.’

‘Too bad.’ Mac sat back slightly, amused at how Heather’s shoulders slumped. ‘Sorry sweetie, but you don't get to kiss _or _be kissed.’

‘Because you’re too bitchy to kiss me, I know.’ Heather let her hair tumble back over her back, gasping when Mac gently pulled on a fistful of it.

‘No, because you’re too bitchy to fucking apologise,’ they hissed, before letting go of Heather's hair. ‘And I didn’t say I wanted your hair back down yet.’

Heather gathered her locks up again, her chest fluttering at the thought of Mac giving in and finally kissing her. The small wave of hope she felt, however, was soon replaced with surprise when she felt Mac unfasten her bra. ‘Mac - ’

‘Take it off, now. And you can let your hair loose too.’

Heather did as she was told, throwing the garment on the floor. The room wasn’t warm, and she felt her nipples starting to get erect. She turned back to face Mac, who looked down at her breasts and smiled.

‘Oh, you look so beautiful like that,’ they said, before making eye contact with their girlfriend. ‘You know, with your tits out just for me.’

‘Mmmm Mac, I - ’

‘I wasn’t finished.’ Heather pressed her lips together as tightly as she could. ‘Good girl. I was going to say that you’d look even more beautiful if you were standing in front of me.’

Knowing that Mac was giving an instruction rather than simply stating a fact, Heather jumped off the bed and stood in front of them. She did debate answering back, but let her curiosity keep her obedient.

‘Yes, you truly are gorgeous,’ said Mac, looking down at Heather’s chest and legs. ‘And I wish I could kiss you all over. If only you hadn’t been such a bitch.’ They smirked at Heather’s indignant moan, before leaning forward and sticking their tongue on one of her nipples. Heather moaned as they sucked it slightly, before they licked and pulled away.

‘Why did you stop?’ she whined, pouting a little. ‘I was enjoying that.’

‘I could say because you still haven’t apologised, but I was actually thinking because things are a little unbalanced here.’ Heather gave her an incredulous look, as if to say _yeah, duh, only one of us gets to tell the other what to do._ ‘I meant clothes-wise, kitten; I’m still fully dressed.’

‘Oh.’ With that, Heather’s lips spread into a smile and she grabbed a side of Mac’s denim jacket in each hand. ‘May I?’

‘May you what?’

‘May I undress you?’ Mac rolled their eyes and didn’t respond. ‘May I undress you, my domme?’

‘You may.’

Heather pulled the jacket off them and tossed it aside before beginning to unbutton their shirt. It was blue and cropped, with a bow resting above Mac’s navel. As stunning as they looked in it, Heather wanted to rip it off Mac every time they wore it.

‘I think you’re the gorgeous one,’ she murmured, undoing the bow. She pulled the shirt off and gently pushed Mac onto the bed. ‘Just, look at your stomach, your chest, your everything.’ She started to kiss Mac’s stomach, their sternum, their binder, then their collarbone. She licked Mac’s neck, delighting in the low moan she heard as a result. ‘And maybe you’re the forgetful one now, too.’

‘Hmmm? Why’s that?’

Heather licked them again, harder that time, before kissing the wet patches of skin. ‘I’m not meant to be kissing you.’

Mac grunted as they felt Heather sucking on their neck, then pushed her off. Heather stumbled and almost fell onto the floor, stopping herself by stretching out her hand.

‘If you knew you weren’t meant to be kissing me,’ Mac said, sitting up and glowering, ‘why were you doing it?’

Heather began to stand, only for Mac to place a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. ‘I guess I can’t resist you.’

Mac opened their mouth to respond, then paused. They started to smile and unbuttoned their jeans before stepping out of them.

‘Maybe you should learn to.’ They sat on the bed, their back now resting on the cushions.

Heather cocked her head to the side. ‘What?’

‘Get up and sit on the foot of the bed, away from me.’ Heather did as she was told, unable to tear her gaze away from Mac’s boxers. She wanted nothing more than to pull them off, but knew better than to risk it. ‘I’m glad you’re finally being co-operative.’ Mac spread their legs, giving Heather a perfect view of the space between. ‘Now, are you going to apologise?’

Heather chewed on her lip. On the one hand, she knew that apologising would get her fucked faster. On the other, she knew that letting Mac win so easily would give them a perfect excuse to brag about how much power they had over her.

‘Why should I?’

‘Oh, Heather. You know the answer to that.’ As they spoke, Mac pushed their hand down their boxers. ‘Apologise, or watch me touch myself.’

Heather squirmed as Mac’s hand moved underneath the fabric. ‘Do I _have _to?’

Mac gasped slightly, having slipped a finger inside themself. ‘If you want to be fucking me, then yes.’

‘Mmmm Heather, please.’

Mac raised their eyebrows once again. ‘That’s not the name I want you to call me, and you know it.’

‘My domme... please let me fuck you.’

‘Apologise.’ When Heather didn’t respond, Mac sighed and pulled their hand out. Heather leaned forward eagerly, only for Mac to place the hand in front of her face. ‘You aren’t getting to touch me unless you apologise.’

Heather clicked her tongue. ‘You wanna bet?’

‘Excuse me?’ Heather sat up straighter and took Mac’s index finger in her mouth, smiling as their lips parted and eyes started to close. ‘Oh.’

‘That felt like touching you,’ Heather said with a grin, before sitting back. She cupped the front of her underwear with her hand. ‘Plus, you forget that I can always touch myself.

‘Oh, kitten. _You_ forget that you can’t do that. Not without my permission, at least.’

Heather whimpered slightly, her bottom lip sticking out. ‘But that’s not fair.’

‘Neither is you calling me by my surname instead of by my title. Nor is you calling me a bitch, come to think of it.’

‘You’ve called me a bitch before,’ Heather countered quietly, trying desperately to not look as flustered as she felt. 

‘But the difference,’ said Mac, closing the gap between them, ‘is you like being called a bitch.’ They lifted Heather’s chin with their finger. ‘Don’t you, bitch?’

‘I, I - ’ Heather stopped herself as she gulped again, Mac’s eyes staring menacingly into her own. ‘Y - ‘

‘What’s the matter, brat? You can’t handle being called the name you so carelessly call me?’

‘Mmmm.’

Mac pulled their finger away, sniggering. ‘Well, if you’re still not going to apologise, I guess I have no choice.’ Within seconds, they’d pulled their boxers off and dropped them off the edge of the bed. ‘Now, I’m going to implement some rules,’ they said, resting on the cushions again. ‘You can’t touch yourself and you can’t touch me.’

‘But –‘

‘Oh.’ Mac leaned forward again, placing a finger on Heather’s lips. ‘And you can’t talk. Not unless you want to apologise.’ They sat back, a hand resting on their vulva.

Heather squeaked as she watched, before covering her mouth with her hand and looking at Mac with wide, pleading eyes.

‘That’s a beautiful sight,’ they said, a finger making its way to their clit. ‘And by all means, you can keep your hand there. Just remember that you can make all the noises you want as long as you don’t talk.’

Heather nodded and moved her hand to the duvet, clutching it in her fingers as she watched Mac massage their clit. She couldn’t stop herself from whining.

‘Oh, does my kitten want to touch me?’ they asked mock-pityingly. ‘Well? Oh, that’s right. You can’t tell me if you do.’ Heather huffed and looked away, the sight of Mac fingering themself too much for her to bear. ‘No, Heather. I never said you were allowed to look away.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Heather. Look at me.’ Heather turned her head away even more. ‘Look at me, bitch. Now.’ She turned her head back around and her eyes trailed down to Mac’s hand. They had slipped a finger inside themself and were palming their clit as they thrust it in and out. Heather squeezed her eyes shut and crossed her legs, desperate for some sort of pressure between her thighs. ‘Sweetie, open your eyes. Now.’

Heather wanted to resist, to be stubborn for longer, but she couldn’t; her underwear was growing increasingly wetter and she was close to _begging_ Mac to let her fuck them. She opened her eyes.

‘I want to fuck you, Mac,’ she said thickly, unable to look away from her partner’s fingers. ‘I’ll apologise if you let me.’

Mac smiled and removed their hand, allowing Heather to see their glistening folds. She bit her lip as Mac spoke. ‘I’m waiting.’

‘I’m sorry for swearing at you,’ she said, edging closer towards Mac. ‘I’m sorry for calling you Mac instead of my domme and I’m sorry for,’ she sighed, unable to wait any longer without touching them. ‘I’m sorry for being a brat.’

Mac hooked their finger around Heather’s collar and pulled her closer. ‘Are you?’

‘Yes, I promise.’

‘So, you’re back to being my good girl,’ Mac said, smirking. ‘In that case - ’ They rested their hand on the back of Heather’s head, waiting for her to give her approval. When she did, Mac pushed her down between her legs. ‘In that case, you can fuck me.’

Without hesitation, Heather stuck her tongue out and licked Mac’s clit, matching their moans with some of her own.

‘Oh, God, yes,’ Mac murmured, pushing their hand down harder. ‘Fuck. Just like that.’

‘Maybe you should say please,’ said Heather, lifting herself up slightly. She bit back a grin as Mac narrowed her eyes.

‘Maybe you should be a good slut, and just fucking get on with it.’

With a loud, guttural moan, and no assistance from her partner, Heather put her head back down and slipped her tongue inside them.

Mac’s back lifted off the bed. ‘Fuck, you’re such a good girl,’ they said, their hand curling in Heather’s hair. ‘So fucking good.’

‘Mhmm?’ Heather pulled away slightly, only to push a finger inside Mac and sigh contentedly as they moaned. ‘I agree, I’m always good.’

‘That's debatable,’ said Mac, before exhaling loudly as Heather slipped another finger inside. ‘As good as you're being now, you can be quite a -' They lost the ability to speak as Heather suddenly curled her fingers, massaging their g-spot.

‘Quite a?’ Heather's eyes lit up as Mac scrabbled to grab her shoulder. She leaned forward so the blonde found it easier, revelling in being able to silence her domme instead of it being the other way around. ‘Quite a princess? I agree.’

Mac gasped as Heather moved her fingers faster, then swallowed before addressing her. ‘Put that tongue to better use before I finish myself, brat.’ Though they'd never admit it, they suddenly found speaking coherently a lot more difficult than usual.

Heather, however, was too oblivious to pick up on their breathless pauses between each word, and immediately returned to Mac's clit. She lay her tongue flat on it, before using the tip to flick it back and forth. With one hand still focussed on Mac's entrance, she let her other slip back into her underwear.

‘Heather, what are you -' Mac began, having seen her shoulder move. ‘Fuck, I'm close anyway. Just, carry on.’ The sight of Heather touching herself in her collar whilst also fucking them was enough to send Mac over the edge, and they shivered as they came, gasps and moaning escaping their lips. ‘Oh, good girl... good.’

Heather retrieved her hand and pulled away, letting her fingers graze Mac's clit ever so slightly. The blonde clamped their legs shut.

‘What's wrong, Heather?’ she teased, watching as Mac looked down at the hand moving in her underwear. ‘You can't handle a little extra stimulation?’

‘Oh, I can,’ said Mac, sitting up. They weren't about to confess how sensitive they felt. ‘But I wanted to sort you out, first.’ They grabbed Heather's wrist, tittering at the small moan that she released as a result. ‘As you've continued to be difficult, maybe I should get the cuffs out.’ They dropped Heather's arm onto the bed and started to pull on her underwear. ‘Maybe I should tie your wrists behind your back and leave you like that whilst I clean myself up.’

‘No,’ Heather murmured, her eyes mesmerised by Mac's. ‘I'll be good; I don't need cuffs.’

‘I'm glad to hear it.’ Mac grinned and stood up. They stepped back into their boxers in case Heather decided to try and over stimulate them again. ‘Now, lose the underwear and stand up.’

‘Stand up?’ Heather echoed, following the command. ‘You can't exactly eat me out when I'm standing up.’

‘I don't have to eat you out to fuck you, kitten.’ They gestured to the bed. ‘Now, bend over it with your back to me.’

Heather did so, moaning when Mac's finger pushed inside her a few seconds later.

‘God, you're fucking dripping,’ Mac sneered, easily slipping another finger in. ‘Does being called a brat -' Heather gasped. ‘And a bitch -' She whimpered. ‘And a slut really turn you on that much?’

‘Yes, yes it does my domme,’ Heather gasped, thrusting back on Mac's fingers. ‘It really fucking does.’

‘Hm. Cute.’ Mac pulled their fingers back out, pursing their lips as Heather whipped around to glare at them.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Oh, you didn't think I'd go easy on you, did you?’ Mac crossed their arms, emphasising the fact that their fingers wouldn't be touching Heather any time soon. ‘You were acting like a brat, so I'm going to treat you like one.’


End file.
